Am I in heaven?
by kofie-hime
Summary: After Neuro’s return, everything went back to normal for the detective agency. That is, until something happened to Yako.


Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Disclaimer: I don't own majin tantei nougami neuro, if I do, then the manga might ended up with nuero marrying yako or something like that ^^.

Summary: After Neuro's return, everything went back to normal for the detective agency. That is, until something happened to Yako.

* * *

Everything happened so fast and is beyond Neuro's expectation. He never sees it coming in this simple robbery case.

On a sunny day, Yako dropped by the bank to withdraw some money. Neuro tagged along sensing that a mystery is starting to develop there. Everything went smoothly according to his plan.

As Yako walks towards the counter, a man with a black mask declares robbery. As usual Neuro waits for the right opportunity to appear. And that time is when the mystery ripens. BUT he didn't mean it this way.

The manager of the bank mocks the robber is quite expected seeing that his personality is bold, but as soon as the robber point the handgun at the man's forehead, that's the part where everything went wrong.

One second, Yako is beside him with hands in her head and then the next one she's already gone and is now playing a dangerous tug o war with the robber.

He felt cold as his insides turns upside down.

Everyone inside went pale as they watch the drastic event taking place before them. He knows that if he don't do anything something bad might happen.

He bite his lips as he started to run towards the man.

"777 TOOLS OF---"

Before he was able to summon up his tools, a gun shot echoed in the room followed by a terrified cry from the people as they watch the young detective's body slowly dropped down with a thump.

"Yako!!"

His coarse voice echoed, his eyes shone green as he ran desperately towards her bloody body on the ground.

"G-get down..or…or you'll be next!!!" The robber aimed the gun at him with trembling hands.

He suddenly felt cold when he sees Neuro glaring at him evilly as he read the silent words from his lips.

"_You're going to hell…"_

****

***

**

*

"Neuro?"

Yako found herself surrounded by vast darkness and coldness that sips into her bones every time she took a step forward.

Where is she?

How did she get here?

She tried to remember what happened before but her head hurts so she decided to let things be.

All she knows is that she is Katsuragi Yako..a detective, her father was murdered when she was young, her mother usually travels a lot…and. That's all.

Though there's a part of her saying that she has forgotten something important.

"Neuro"

The name came out of her mouth so easily. There's a familiar feeling with it. Everytime she mentions it her heart beats faster than normal. Suddenly, a bright portal appeared in front of her.

She didn't know why but it seems like there's some kind of magnet pulling her towards it.

**

*

"Don't touch her." Neuro grunted as he glared at the people around him who were curious about Yako's condition.

'Foolish humans…acting as if they know everything'

He pressed his once white scarf into Yako's wounded chest, trying to stop the blood gushing out of it.

For once, he felt helpless and weak. He wanted to help Yako but he can't. His powers are merely for destruction and if there is any life saving abilities, it is only intended for demons. For only demons can handle such vast and impure amount of energy.

And he can't risk his slave turning into something more…strange for his carelessness.

Sirens from afar can be heard, hinting that an ambulance is already on its way here. He sighed as he felt relief coming to him.

As for the unfortunate robber, he was knocked off by Neuro and is already unconscious on the ground. He glared at the unfortunate man as he keeps cursing him.

"I'll make sure I'll send you to hell myself, if my slave didn't make it."

He swears as his hand clutches tighter into the blood stained handkerchief. His eyes soften as he felt pity to the girl in front of him.

"Yako…"

There is a trace of loneliness in his voice, it was then the medics came rushing in and made their way towards the two.

***

**

*

She was already inches away from the light when she heard a deep voice behind her. She smiles for a second as she turns around but it easily fades off when she realizes that she's alone. Not a single soul around was her.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled right into the blinding light.

'Yako…'

It was his Father, they were now in the grass fields, and both of them are wearing white clothes. Tears flowed down freely as she jumped into a hug with him.

"Father…it's you! Oh! How I miss you!" she cried. Her father gently patted her head but immediately stopped when he felt her tensed. With teary eyes she looks up to him and said.

"You're here…then… does it mean that I'm dead? Can we finally be together?" She asked. Her father smiled and nodded.

She was happy to hear it, she hugged him tighter not wanting to let go of each other.

**

*

"Her vital signs are dropping! We need to bring her to the Hospital immediately!" One of the medics said as the beeping sound of the apparatus slows down.

They were now inside the ambulance. Neuro sat beside Yako whose breathing is slowing down even with oxygen mask on. Suddenly the ambulance halted.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a traffic jam! We can't pass through!" The driver exclaimed

The head of the rescue team felt panic, knowing better that this is not a good sign.

'This is bad…if this goes on… I don't think this woman could make it'

When he was about to explain their situation to the blue suited man, in his surprise, he was now nowhere to be found. The medic beside him tapped his shoulder and pointed out to the opened door beside him.

What they didn't know is that nuero is on atop of the ambulance with eyes closed.

"777 tools of the demon world…Evil transporter!" his eyes open as the ambulance was covered with a black shadow in form of a large bug. It slowly swallows them down then disappeared into a mist.

While the head of the team is wiping off some sweat from yako's face, he was surprised to see the blue suited man sitting across of them like nothing happened.

'Yako…I've done my part…this evil transporter is invisible from the mortal's eyes. Thus swallowing the summoner and everything with it and transport it to the desired target place within seconds.' Neuro thought as he closed his eyes.

"you won't believe this!!! We're already here!!!!" the driver said as he stepped off the vehicle and opened the door behind.

The medics smiled at him as they made their way out carefully bringing yako with them while congratulating the driver for his remarkable ability.

"NO! Y-you don't understand! It's a miracle!! I-" before the driver could explain further Neuro stepped in front with him with his innocent façade smile.

"You're indeed a great help for sensei!! Don't worry, I'll make sure that this will not go unknown to people." He smiled. The driver was about to protest but neuro put a hand in his shoulder and smiled at him evilly.

"Sensei-san needs me now and I will not allow anyone to slow me down…understood?" his eyes shone green once again as his cold voice makes the driver shiver to the bones.

He nodded immediately as Neuro releases him and walks off towards the emergency room. It was then that he realized something about that guy.

"That assistant of hers is dangerous.."

***

**

*

Peaceful

Everything here is peaceful and this is what Yako thinks as she sat side by side with her Father.

Her hand presses down in the grounds with sleeves of grasses between her fingers. A smile crept into her lips.

"Green… Just like his eyes.." She smiled then pause.

'His eyes?? Who are you talking about?'

She started to panic as images of her and a green eyed young man flows inside her mind.

"NO!! STOP! IT HURTS!! WHY DOES IT HURTS SO BADLY!!!" She cried as she buried her head in her hands.

The images stopped appearing as she saw her father patting her head once again as he said.

"Why are you hesitating…My child?"

***

**

*

"Doc?" The nurse appeared beside the Doctor who is checking up Yako's wounds.

"This is complicated. There's already an internal bleeding in the lungs. We have to treat this ASAP!" He said as he looks around his fellow doctors and nurses and nodded. They looked back at him seriously; everyone is willing to do their best for the young detective.

'This is going to be a long night.' He thought to himself as he wears the surgical gloves and turn back to Yako.

"Let's Scrub."

**

"Why are you hesitating?" He repeated.

"Don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"Aren't you waiting all your life for this opportunity?"

"Just let go and forget them…forget everything in the past…and be with me."

He added. Yako looked at him confusingly. Suddenly another scene plays back into her mind.

It was hers and the young man's scene. He is standing upside down at the lamp post, staring at the azure sky with serious eyes.

'_Yako…the pain…the tears…the happiness…even your laughs.. you shouldn't forget these feelings…if you do, then you'll cease to evolve."_

"I can't father… If I do…Neuro will be mad at me for being a fool." Instantly she clasped a hand to cover her mouth. She gasped as she finally remembered everything and faced her father with a smile as she said.

"Father… I know now why I am hesitating.." as soon as these words left her mouth.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes again..

But this time… she knows even deep inside her… she was truly happy.

"hmm?"

"I… can't be with you father.. I still have things to do." She said as she stands up and dust of her clothes free from the blades of the grass.

"You see…I still have to evolve.. I promise him that I will continue to evolve even now." She smiled. "He's quite a glutton you know. I mean we both are a glutton in different ways. And that's why I think I can't enter heaven yet. I am not prepared to enter it for I also have committed a sin."

Her Father shook his head.

"but you have paid for your sins.. You actually paid the price thrice of its worth." He explained. Before he was able to explain any further, Yako raised a hand to signal him to stop and took a deep breath.

"I also committed another great sin.. Father.." She said.

Her father raised an eyebrow at her in reply as she smiled back at him then stared off at the blue sky.

"You see.. I fell in love with a demon.."

His father smiled at her answer, feeling contented with all the questioning he had done.

"now…will you bring me back there? I know that you're not my father… you're –" before she was able to continue, he pressed a finger in his lips.

"You really are a bright detective…and I guess the world still needs you after all…HE needs you rather.." he laughed a bit and then with a snip of a finger, She lost her consciousness.

'Yako…you should know… that loving someone is never a sin..;

***

**

When she opened her eyes once again, she was now in a white room. She tried to stand up but strong pair of hands pushed her gently down the mattress.

"Are you trying to waste the efforts of the doctors of treating you?" Neuro said as he sat down beside her.

"neuro.." all of a sudden she felt awkward, remembering her past talk about him with a certain someone.

"Louse."

Her heart almost jumped off when he speak.

"I'm disappointed at you.." he continued.

Yako lowered her head down and prepares herself for a long lecture.

"You're rash…acting with thinking of the situation, thus wasting the mystery, energy and time…almost to the point of also blowing up my cover.." He said in a cold voice.

Even though he's kind of harsh…Yako knew better. Neuro is just plain worried and have a weird way of expressing it.

"I'm sorry…" Yako replied.

"Yako remember this. Even if I'm a great demon…There are things that I'm not capable of doing of." He said as he looks at her with his deep dark green eyes. Yako catches up with what he's trying to say.

"I know… I promise that I won't do it again." She smiled, a grin tugged the corner of his lips.

"Now that you finally know, then I think that tiny brain of yours is able to comprehend the penalty for this, right? I will make you work ten times harder to make up with my lost energy. I am HUNGRY and haven't had my fill yet. Do you understand louse?" He asked. Yako sweats drops off and nodded with a sheepishly smile.

"Good… I'm tired… I am going to sleep now." His voice faded off as he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Yako smiled.

"by the way neuro…I have solved 2 of the greatest mysteries in my life just now.." she said. She heard a dark laugh from the corner.

'One is my feelings…then the next will be yours…'

She thought to herself before closing her eyes and welcomes the darkness that awaits her.

-end-

* * *

A/N : this is my first time writing a YxN fic, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.


End file.
